villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chimera (Mystic Force)
Chimera is a composite three-headed monster and is one of the many creatures of the Underworld, he serves as the primary antagonist of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent". He is the final monster to be summoned by Imperious and is the final monster to be fought by the Mystic Force Power Rangers as a whole. For the main face its voiced by Adam Gardiner who's been known to voice Kamdor from Operation Overdrive, Toady from Jungle Fury, Skarf from Super Samurai, a Shadow Serpent from Megaforce, Cybax from Super Megaforce, Sledge from Dino Charge, Dino Super Charge and Super Ninja Steel and Fortress from Dino Super Charge. For the chameleon's face its voiced by Lauren Jackson who's been known to voice Plasmora from Super Ninja Steel. For the bull's face its voiced by Oscar Burt-Shearer who's been known to voice Mog from Jungle Fury and both Gremlin and Glytcher from Megaforce. Physical Appearance The Chimera is a monster that is a mishmash of all of the fallen warriors that Leanbow had defeated 19 years ago and all monsters that rangers destroyed. He has three heads that can individually speak and they are it's main vampire-like head (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it which actually appears to be its tail biting its head) with two large ram-like horns in the back of the head, a chameleon woman-like head on his right shoulder pad and a bull head on his left shoulder pad. In addition to having black scaly upper arms, Chimera also has Dark Troll's left arm with claws on it's fingers, an eastern dragon head for a right hand, Screamer's feathers located on the the sides of of both his head and chest, a lobster-like face on it's neck, a lion-like face on both it's chest and stomach, a gold colored abdominal, black feathery upper legs, spiked armored middle legs with an eye-like appendages in the middle, and Clawbster's feet with two-clawed toes. History Imperious used the energy he stole from Solar Streak Megazord to create Chimera in the Dimension of Wandering Souls. He stated that from the souls of all the warriors Leanbow had defeated, the Chimera has all of those powers. The monster then did battle with Daggeron, and helped Imperious defeat him. Chimera then went to the Human World, and butted into the battle between the Rangers and Koragg. The Rangers tried to battle the super monster, but he was too powerful, even with their Legend Powers. After defeating them, Chimera ordered Koragg to send the Rangers to the Underworld. After Leanbow saved the Rangers and Udonna, he transported them to another dimension. Though Imperious, Necrolai, and Chimera soon caught up with them. The teens morphed and battle Chimera again, without their Legend Powers. But again Chimera proved to be too powerful. He was only stopped for a short while when Solaris Knight came to the rescue on Brightstar, the Unicorn. The Unicorn then transported the Rangers back to the Human world, and Imperious sent Chimera after them. In the Human world, Chimera grew to giant size. Nick used Brightstar, morphed them both to Titan Zord form, and combined together to form the Phoenix Unizord. The new Megazord battled Chimera, and the other Rangers formed the Mystic Dragon to join in the battle. However, the Chimera was still too great, and he threw the Mystic Dragon at the Phonex Unizord and blasted them with his extremely strong Hyper Lighting Breath, and soon the Mystic Dragon fell to Chimera's power. The Centaurus Wolf Megazord then showed up during the battle, and waited to fight the Phoenix Unizord. The Unizord prolonged the battle until he killed the Chimera so the monster used his Lightning Breath again but it was stopped by the Unizord's spear. The Pheonix Unizord was able to gather all the strength needed, and use the Final Strike attack to destroy Chimera for good. Trivia *Chimera is the fourth fusion chimera-type monster to appear in the series (the first being the Cog Impursonator, the second being Troika and the third being Quadra Org). See Also *Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera Navigation Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased